This invention relates to a method for the manufacture of fluoroalkyl pyridines useful as raw material for the production of surface active agents. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for the manufacture of fluoroalkyl pyridines represented by the general formula: ##STR1## (WHEREIN, R denotes a hydrogen atom or a methyl group and R.sub.f a chain fluoroalkyl group having from one to ten carbon atoms). Regarding the manufacture of fluoroalkyl pyridines, there has heretofore been known a method for obtaining heptafluoropropyl pyridine by heating a pyridine and heptafluoropropyl iodide in a sealed tube at 185.degree. C. [L. M. Yagupol'skii, A. G. Galushko, M. A. Rzhavinskaya; Zh. Obsh. Khim 38 668 (1968)]. By this method, however, the reaction entails occurrence of a large amount of tarry by-product and the separation of the reaction product in a purified form from the reaction mixture is extremely difficult. If a fluoroalkyl iodide other than the heptafluoropropyl iodide is used in the reaction with the pyridine, the corresponding fluoroalkyl pyridine is obtained in a yield too low to render the manufacture commercially feasible.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method for the manufacture of fluoroalkyl pyridines in high yields from pyridines and fluoroalkyl iodides, which method entails no or little occurrence of by-product and, therefore, permits ready purification of the reaction product.